peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Paul Possum (Episode)
Synopsis Peppa does not know whether to trust Paul, the new student. Transcript Madame Gazelle: We have a new student today! Peppa: (Sarcastically) Oh, YAY! Madame Gazelle: Meet Paul Possum. Paul: Hey, everybody! Suzy: What's up? Peppa: Suzy, are you mad? This kid could murder us all. Suzy: He seems nice enough! Paul: (Walking over to Danny) Aww, what a cute little puppy! Peppa: WTF!? Danny: I don't see why you hate him, Peppa. He's a nice guy. Peppa: He is a darned POSSUM!!! Paul: Hey, you must be Peppa! Peppa: Yes, unfortunately. Paul: Wanna be friends? (Peppa stays silent) Paul: I'll take that as a yes. (A few hours later) Peppa: Hey, Rebecca, I need your help. Rebecca: Sure! (Squeak) What do you need? Peppa: I have no idea whether to trust Paul or not. Rebecca: Why do you hate him so much, he's a nice guy. He gave me a carrot. Peppa: (facepalming) Oh for goodness' sake, he. is. a. POSSUM! Rebecca: Yeah, so? Peppa: Do you not know? Possums Bite and give Rabies. He already seems a little suspicious, and there's nothing stopping him from turning from seemingly nice guy to mass-murderer! Rebecca: Peppa, look. People aren't always what they seem, I know. But sometimes, you have to learn to trust people. There might be a day in the future we might need his help. If you don't trust him, it could cost us our lives. (At Recess) Emily: Hey weasel-face! Get over here! Paul: Excuse me, but I'm not a weasel. I am a possum, as you can see. Peppa: (In the bushes) He's going to turn her into an elephant pretzel! Suzy: Why are we spying on him? Peppa: We're getting him kicked out of this school. Paul: I really don't like to meddle with other people's stuff, but why do you have to be so pushy. People have their own lives too, y'know. Bulling is just an excuse to take your anger out on someone else. (One long speech later) Peppa: Did he just, neutralize Emily!? Pedro: Yes, obviously. (At dismissal) Paul: Today was a good first day, right guys! Everyone except Peppa: Yeah! Paul: I can't wait to come back tommorow! Peppa: Tommorow, there is no fricking way you are coming back. You are a possum, and they murder people. How 'bout you go back to the SWAMPS WHERE YOU BELONG!!!!! Paul: Well, then. If that's what you want, Peppa, then I will leave. I won't come back. All I wanted to do was make new friends, and I can't do that. Goodbye, Peppatown. (Everyone stares at Peppa with a ticked face) Danny: I hope you're happy now, dumb jerk! Pedro: Yeah! Jerk-wad! Gabriella: Esatto, te lo meriti, ritardato Piggy! E sì, so che normalmente non compaiono in questi episodio, ma te lo meriti, dweeb! (That's right, you deserve that, retarded piggy! And yes, I know that I normally don't appear in these episode, but you deserve this, dweeb!) (Everyone walks away from a now sad Peppa) To be finished on a unknown date